Into the Memories
by Elleon Stormwrath
Summary: This is a series of one-shots I did for my guildmates in Perfect World. The stories circle around the adventures of my different characters: Raado the WereBeast , Sakisawa the Elf Priest and Elleon the Elf Archer.
1. Brilliant Luster

Disclaimer: I don't own Perfect World, the places, and the initial character designs._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brilliant <strong>__**Luster**_

I sit silently by the banks of the river near Fishing Village, gazing at my surroundings here and there. Bodies of monsters I have killed are scattered around me as well as items dropped by them. Too lazy to stand up, I stretch my arms and lay back down on the grassy ground, resting my body from the previous fights. Slowly, I close my eyes, feeling the light taps of rain, the tiny droplets hitting my armor resound to my sensitive ears.

For once, I feel calm. But as my mission goes, I am not allowed to rest until I have completed it. Gathering the items on the ground and stuffing them inside my bag, I pick up my hammer and flex my body into a battle-ready stance.

"Hey there, loner. You don't have to push yourself so hard to become strong. You may not be strong physically yet but your desire and your passion are important to me and to this guild. Do not rush yourself. Give some time to enjoy life the way it is." A voice said behind me.

I quickly glance to see who dares interrupt my training but my harsh eyes quickly softened as they met amber ones. The slim figure approaches my large one with a smile as I fully recognize who it was I was talking to. "I didn't mean to rush." I say, "I just really want to be in your ranks and be able to assist you in your dungeon runs. I get pretty irritated with myself, asking for your help all the while I'm doing nothing."

"Stop it with the drama." The woman says to me, playfully hitting my arm then resting it carefully on my armor-clad shoulder, "You do help others but in a different way. Aren't you happy that you've only been accepted into the guild and yet you grew so much? I mean, look at you! The armor you're wearing is different. Your arms are more powerful because you can swing that huge hammer of yours so easily. If not for the familiarity of your face, I wouldn't have recognized you."

I smile at her and place my hand over hers. "It's not that big a deal. You just don't see me often, that's all. Besides, you've grown stronger as well. You're magical aura is so powerful I can feel in clearly in the air. Not only that but you also know a lot more things that I do. No wonder I called you 'the light of the guild' when I first met you. Your radiance just overwhelms me!"

And for that, I received a playful punch this time from her other hand. "Smooth talker. Oh, wait, not that anymore. You're more like a flirt nowadays." I laughed aloud at her statement as she giggled with me.

"I'm not that horrible, am I?" I smile softly as she shakes her head. I laugh lightly once more until she removes her hand from my shoulder. I look at her questioningly for a time.

"I must go. The others are calling me for another run in Hades Residence. Get strong soon, but don't rush it! You'll accompany me and the others when the time is right." She says and summons her bear transport.

"Take care. I'll be seeing you soon." I say and watch her ride off to the west. My gaze falls to the ground for a time. Only when I repeated our conversation did I raise my hammer and chant a spell.

_'__Thank__ you,__ sensei__…'_

* * *

><p><em>For <em>_my __dearly __beloved__ sensei,__ Kee._

Author's Notes Time!_  
><em>

This will be a series of one-shots for the game called "Perfect World". Look it up in Google. I've written these one-shots a long, long time ago as tribute to my RadiaTa guildmates. I've managed to get a hold of our constantly-down forums and retrieved these. Then I proceeded to save 'em all and, with a little persuasion of someone, posted it here at FF.

So after I get posting these fics, Imma go ahead and drown in Faberry juice.


	2. Loud Obstacle

Disclaimer: I don't own Perfect World, the places, and the initial character designs.

* * *

><p><strong>Loud<strong>**Obstacle**

People pass under me as I proudly stand on my stingray transport. Dragon City is too crowded to walk on land but I really need to go to the one person I need to see the most. Jumping off from my stingray, I land onto the branch of a nearby cherry blossom to see a glimpse of Hou Ren Xi. I observe the line of people talking to her until they have somewhat dwindled. I rummaged around my pack for the stones when a sharp, pointed blade hit the backside of my steel-clad thigh.

At the sudden loss of balance, I fall painfully on my back. Grumbling, I turn to the approaching female figure waving energetically. I gaze up to the source of my fall only to be blinded by the sun's reflected light on the blade. Grudgingly, I get up from the ground and dust myself off. I hear soft laughter as the small figure stands by my bulkier one.

"So, what do you want? I have to make this quick. You know I'm running late for my love's call." I say.

"Oh stop it with you love's call thing." She says back to me, "I was thinking of you coming along with me and the others to kill Hades Rat King. So, are you going to waste my time or not?"

"Who do you think you are, my queen? Sheesh, cut the crap and let me go. I have to talk to Hou Ren now." I glare back. Her luminous green eyes clash against my blood red ones. We didn't say anything to each other for a while. The wind blew on my fur as it did to her red hair.

Moments have passed and still nothing. We continued our staring contest as if it was the only thing in the world around us. Her lips curled upwards as she agilely swung her spear at me.

"What the hell?" I shouted as the blade hit my thick armlets. _'__I__ may __not __be__ as __agile __as __her __but __at __least __I __have __the __defensive __stances __I__ can __use.__'_The blade hits my left armlet once more. I see the opportunity and grab the wooden shaft, pulling the lady towards me in a rather rough manner.

"What is wrong with you? Hey, you can tease me all you want with words but don't ever use harassment!" she screamed as I grabbed her by the waist.

"Oh shut up! Who's gonna molest you anyway? I bet it'll be some creep would but I assure you I have not an inkling of an intention to harass you. Hell, it's against my standards!" I shout back at her as I drag her towards Southern Dragon City.

I notice a lot of people eavesdropping in on our conversation, given that fact that the lady I'm with is a noisy one. _'__Even __the __people__ around __her __don't __matter__ if __she __talks __like __that.__'_I think. A few moments later, she uses the one language I hate hearing, her 'nigga' language.

"Can't you shut up for once?" with a roar I transform into a Siberian white tiger and carry her on my back.

"Hey, wait, where the hell are you taking me, biotch?" she shouts.

"To the place where Hades Rat King is found, of course." I summon my stingray and fly towards somewhere near Disaster Valley. I look back one last time at Hou Ren and can't help but feel sad. _'__There__ goes __my__ beloved__ experience__…'_

* * *

><p><em>For Flamey Half Crazy.<em>


	3. Winged Mastermind

Disclaimer: I don't own Perfect World, the places, and the initial character designs.

* * *

><p><strong>Winged<strong>** Mastermind**

"You could have told me we were going to Disaster Valley! I mean, come on! It's not that hard to say. For once, TALK! You haven't said anything in the past few minutes! Are you tongue-tied or something? Oh, come on! I know you can talk! Hey! Don't ignore me, biotch!" The lady warrior on my back shouted over and over again. True, I haven't said anything since we left Dragon City. I don't have to, because I don't want to waste precious energy I need for killing quite a few monsters later.

"Hey! There you are! We've been waiting since forever! I can't believe you guys are so slow!" a man's voice resounds to my sensitive ears. Ah, yes, I always hear that voice whenever I ask something regarding help. I look a bit farther in the distance and see the source of the voice along with a few others behind him.

I quickly dismiss my stingray and rush towards the man. "Hey kid, get off me. I need to morph into my original form." I say.

"Finally! The girl on me said as she jumped off and followed suit. "Don't you know how much fats that form of yours have? I felt them bouncing against my butt during the whole time I had to talk just to ignore it!"

"As noisy as ever… Seriously, when can you stay quiet?" I say back at _her_once I changed into my humanoid form. Instinctually, I flex my large arms then grab my set of hammers. "Right, I'm ready now. What can I do?"

A hand signal was the answer. A few moments later, one of the man's friends started attacking Hades Rat King. I joined in on the fray, so as to hasten the death of the accursed monster. It didn't take much time, considering how strong our band of fighters was. As they monster's corpse dropped on the ground, the others left one by one. The lady warrior ranted and raved but left as well. Soon enough, only I and he are left.

"Keep on going through this pace and you'll be able to reach her in no time." He says.  
>"I'm not as enthusiastic in gaining more experience as I was before. She lectured me about enjoying life as it is." I reply, "Though taking things slowly is a bit of a toil for me, I'm learning how to control me patience."<p>

We wait just at the foot of the valley with the breeze lightly caressing our faces. The silence and peace is so calming that, if not for the dangerous beasts lurking by, we would have fallen asleep by the shade of the mountain.

The rustle of clothes woke me up from my half-asleep state to see the man I'm with stand up. "I have to leave now. So many requests are piled up on me that I don't even have time to grind myself. Oh well, let's just leave it at that." He says then sprouted his wings and took flight.

"I'll be seeing you again! And I hope that those requests stall you so I can catch up!" I stood up and shouted at him.

"And I'll be waiting for that time!" he answers then disappears into the distance.

I transform into my beast form again to return to Dragon City, all the while thinking, _'__Just__ you __wait, __master,__ just __you __wait.'_

* * *

><p><em>For Master<em>_ Ruzo._


	4. Goddess of Brilliance

Disclaimer: I don't own Perfect World, the places, and the initial character designs.

* * *

><p><strong>Goddess<strong>** of ****Brilliance**

I stare into the vast emptiness,  
>Into the void, into the darkness.<br>I see nothing, feel nothing,  
>I don't feel my body moving.<p>

But then a faint light appears,  
>Far in the distance, blinding me with tears.<br>Suddenly I feel motivated to strive,  
>I feel rejuvenated, I feel alive.<p>

I move ever closer to the source,  
>I feel the radiance pouring in from a door.<br>Then there she was, the brilliant goddess,  
>Hands outstretched with joy and kindness.<p>

* * *

><p><em>For <em>_Mikey._


	5. A New Dawn

Disclaimer: I don't own Perfect World, the places, and the initial character designs.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>**New****Dawn**

I sit silently by the vendors in Orchid Village, pondering about how I would be able to finish my quests within the weekend. A sigh escapes my lips as I watch the people in the area go back and forth, calling out Shade Master questers. _'__Shade __Master? __Hm, __it__'__s __unfamiliar __but __it __probably__ is __a __monster__ somewhere __in __this __area.__'_I think to myself.

"Hey there! Seems like I got a hold of you quicker than expected." A male voice says beside me.

I turn my head to look at a blue-haired human wearing indigo armor. My eyebrow rose as I continued to look up at him then ask, "And how may I help you?"

"Well, you applied to us about joining the guild. I'm one of the recruiters from RadiaTa, pleased to meet you." He said as he sat beside me.

"Likewise. I assume you already know I was formerly Dragoons member?" he nodded and asked me what happened. "I left. I knew the Dragoons before, not the Dragoons now. I aided the older members once upon a time during the RO days. The present Dragoons didn't have a welcoming feeling."

"And so you thought you'd enjoy this better if you were to join us?" I nodded and he continued, "Such a nice enthusiasm. I'm sure you'll get along with the other members just fine."

"I don't know if I should really ask but what kind of people are in the guild?" The man let out a semi-contaminating laughter for a short while then gave a short narration of the history of RadiaTa.

"We're a guild from FlyFF days. That is to say, you may be from an older era since the difference of our times is somewhat far off. Well, RadiaTa is a guild formed by people who know each other well from those days. We talk a lot, we help each other, and we all get along just fine. That camaraderie is carried out until today."

I listen intently to his narration and couldn't help but feel a little envious. _'__My__ comrades __are __resting__ somewhere__ far __away.__ They__ don__'__t __want__ any __more __of __these __little __distractions. __Hopefully, __with __them, __I__'__ll __be __less __worried__ about __being__ alone.__'_

My train of thoughts quickly dissipates as I feel the RadiaTan gazing at me curiously. Waving my arms, I quickly make an excuse about imagining what life would be if I ever would be accepted.

"Well, you need not imagine anymore!" and with that, I am officially accepted into their family. "You know," he decided to add, "You somewhat remind me of another guildmate. Her attitude is like yours in a way. And to think you both share a name. Too bad she's not here today. Oh, and feel free to check the discussions going on anytime."

I blink questioningly as my now-elder guildmate stand up and say goodbye. _'__Hm, __strange__…'_ It was then that I was bombarded with greetings from the other members. _'__RadiaTan __life __will __surely__ be __enjoyable.__'_ I think with a smile.

I heave my long-handled axe onto my shoulder and exit Orchid Temple to finish my quests. _'__Whoever__ thought__ my __true__self __will__ be __revealed __so__ easily __here?__'_

* * *

><p><em>For <em>_Master__ Penguin-sensei, __AZ._


	6. Sunset Ride

**Disclaimer: I don't own Perfect World, the places, and the initial character designs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sunset<strong>**Ride**

I sit silently on the grassy fields of Sunset Town, concentrating my 'Zen' into recovering the wounds from my last battle against the accursed Quill Rangers. I must say I really hate it when their quills pierce through my armor and into my flesh. My peace was abruptly disturbed by a man, Wu Xia by the looks, asking me for a duel. I politely declined, knowing very well that I am in no condition. Then again, how many times was it that I was nearly killed by those Quill Rangers?

Another request for a duel was brought on to me. I declined it once more, this time for quest reasons. I shake my head silently, contemplating on the many quests that have lagged behind due to my inactivity. _'__I__ still __have__ a__ lot __to __learn. __I__ still __need__ a__ lot__ to __do. __Damn__…'_ I curse quietly. I stand up from where I am sitting and stretch out my arms, ready and eager for combat.

"Hey! Watch where you're swinging those chunks of flesh, will you? You might hurt someone as fragile as me!" a voice behind me says.

I need not look who it is. After all, who is the only person in RadiaTa who constantly rides on the back of my tiger form? Who is very fond of cats in the first place? I let out a chuckle as I turn to the figure. Man? Woman? I don't know. My friend is pretty much androgynous in this state. "As fragile as you? I don't think so. As far as I know, you can knock me down with about five hits. Now, that's a pretty embarrassing event for a Yao Shou, should it happen."

"So", the figure stared, "Manic said you called for me so I came. What do you want?"

"Oh, so straightforward, are we now? You know how crappy things are I my place so I would like to ask a favor for you." I say as I walk ever nearer to my guildmate. Once within close proximity, I bend down and whisper my request.

A light laughter is the answer is what I got as my friend stood silently, waiting for me to prepare. "And here we go again~ with all the things we said and not a minute spent~ to think that we'd regret so we just take it back~ these words and hold our breath~ forget~ the things we sworn we meant~" I say in a sing-song voice, all the while summoning a big, black figure and riding on it.

I turn to my guildmate with a very wide grin and stretch my hand out. "You know," I start, "This is slowly becoming a habit of ours, meeting up, roaming around where ever area we are then taking pictures while at it."

I heard laughter at the smaller figure before as my friend answers, "Yeah, it's all too true. You and your brother should fix that little problem you have so you could take your own pictures."

I just laugh aloud as we tour the borders of Sunset Town, passing enraged Earth Axe Moles, Quill Rangers and Quill Slashers by and occasionally losing them with the speed of my beloved leopard.

Moments have passed and countless pictures have been taken when my friend asked me to go to Beast City. I spurred my leopard towards the one of the main cities in Perfect Land as requested, all the while looking back, smiling and thinking, _'__Another __reason__ not __to __let __go.__'_

* * *

><p><em>For my travel companion, Rokeh.<em>


	7. Hunt Season

Disclaimer: I don't own Perfect World, the places, and the initial character designs.

* * *

><p><strong>Hunt<strong>**Season**

I run my hand through my orange hair as I stand at the center of Dragon City waiting for my friend. We had promised to hunt together for the coveted Bijou Mold in Devil Land. _'He's __late.' _I silently debate going off alone or waiting for my companion and give him one hell of a hunt once he showed himself. Dusting off the imaginary specks from my black leather jacket, I glance around for any sign of my friend. I can faintly hear the shouts of vendor in the market place by the west side of the city. And from that side, I can see a familiar warwolf running my way.

I smirk as I recognize the tanned rider and the elf priest with him. "It's about damn time. I've been wanting to start early so we can hunt as much as we can with that mold of yours." I summon my own warwolf, mounting it and darting off towards the ancient stone at the south. I smirk as I hear the silent padding of my friend's own warwolf following me. Yep, we definitely will spend the rest of the day looking for that item.

I slow down my warwolf and wait for my friend to catch up. "School caught up with me but I'm here now. Let's get this over with!" he shouts with enthusiasm as we touch the stone and got teleported directly to Devil Land's entrance. Flames near the entrance give the dungeon a really ominous feeling but I push it at the back of my mind. I recall my warwolf into the small orb that I keep inside my jacket's pocket. I close my eyes and try to recall all the spells that I need for the hunt. I can feel my friend doing the same as well.

Putting our game faces on, we enter the dungeon. It's a good thing that the monsters in that particular dungeon are still far ahead so we still had time to prepare potions and heirograms just in case. I glace to my friend and receive a nod from him. I summon my wings as he summons his flight sword. I can see his companion summons her own wings from the corner of my eye. Launching myself up into the air, I quickly make my way towards towards the boss monsters that has the item we're looking for.

It doesn't take us long to arrive at the place Ether Apocclypso is located. I quickly survey the area as I look for a goodI fold my wings and drop on the ground with a soft thud. I hear another soft thus followed by a heavy one sound near me. Looking at my friend, I can see he's ready to kill Ether Apocclypso with his dual hammers. "Wait here. I'll lure him out." With a nod from him, I sneak through the crevices of the wall, walking around the boss monster so it won't detect me. As soon as I am within range, I unleash a feathery arrow towards the monster and hell broke loose.

Running back to my friend and the elf priest, I see him gripping his axe tight and charging at Ether so it wouldn't have a chance to harm me. Quickly turning around my heel, I feel my body flow with a barrier of magical energy. The elf priest he brought with him has started chanting a spell I know too well but never use. With the elf priests healing and damage reduction spell, my friend and I can worry about killing this beast as soon as possible. Grinning, I unleash arrow after arrow, dealing damage to the huge qilin-like monster.

I see my friend's body go tense. I can tell he's dealt enough damage to get a burst of chi. Twirling my weapon, I throw a defense-dropping spell to monster. I see my friend bend down, getting ready for his ultimate attack. I grin and throw in a magic defense-dropping spell as I cast Lightning Rite towards Ether, effectively dealing more damage with the debuff. I see twin dragons appear from my friend's axes. _'Oh__ yeah. __Let's__ go __all__ out.'_ As soon as the skill hit the monster, I unleash another spell, my most damaging spell so far. With the magic defense-drop and Lightning Rite's debuff, I grin as I dealt the most damage I've ever recorded since we've started.

Exactly as the last few jolts from my Fury of the Skies and his Wrath of Heaven, we successfully defeated Ether Apocclypso. As the boss monster's massive body slowly disappear, some items appear from the ground. Walking towards the loot, I quickly scan them. I shove piles of gold coins to a side, trying to locate the Bijou Mold's form. None. I glace at my friend and his companions. "Maybe another time. Let's get out of here. We'll try it all over again." my friend said.

_'Yeah,__ next__ time__ for__ sure, __Osobear.'_

* * *

><p><em>For my hunting partner, Osobear.<br>_


End file.
